User blog:Whitemare or an extremely, I dont know/The story of the Universal Mob War
It all started 700 million years ago. The great Mob War was a war with the Notch allied with Herobrine to take down the Ender Empire. The war lasted 600,000,000 years, with millions of minor battles. I won't mention most of them. I will talk about the major battles and how it all got started. PROLOGUE Back in time, Herobrine and Notch were allies. Notch ruled the overworld, and Herobrine ruled the Nether. The End was never known at that time. While the Overworld and the Nether mobs had occasional conflicts that leads to a few losses on both sides, the End Empire had no outside resistance. They had islands spanning an area over triple the size of the planet Jupiter, while the Overworld was about the size of the planet Neptune, and the Nether was 1/3 the size of that. 700 million years ago, the first End portal opened up, introducing endermen to the Overworld. A skeleton looked at the endermen in the eye and greeted them. Then the endermen attacked the skeleton, killing the skeleton. A onlooking creeper saw all of this, and reported to Notch. Notch told Herobrine, who had the same situation, and said to let it go. More mobs died, then it got to the point to where Notch and Herobrine declared war on wherever is producing the strange mobs. A zombie looked into the portal, and when he got in, he saw huge cities, many dragons, many endermen and blackish purple silverfish things, and even strange beings in the shape of a block that had a head in a hollow block that open and that was purple. And in a split second later, he heard a shout, then was dead. He reported to Notch. There was no denying it. War was coming. CHAPTER 1, Battle of Sinder Sinder was a floating island in the middle of the nowhere of the Blockor Ocean, the second largest ocean. Sinder was only 627 blocks in area and with a depth of about 20 blocks. Sinder was mostly desert, inhabited by husks, but it had a little tiaga with a little wolfs. The mobs were there. They had forces of 20 creepers, 96 husks, 3 large slimes, 20 skeletons, 7 iron golems, a witch, and 35 villagers. Then the portal came, then all of a sudden it was surrounded by cacti. Then the endermen, collecting cacti with a few dying in the process. Then the battle started with the creepers rushing at the endermen, exploding and destroying the end portal and killing more endermen. Then the iron golems attacked, picking off endermen one by one. The villagers distracted as the skeletons, husks, slimes, wolfs, and the witch attacked. There were also ender mites, outnumbering and killing the golems. After a few days of constant battering by the remaining Ender forces, Sinder was very close to destruction. Then the Ender forces killed the last of the mobs and made a portal to go back home, while also bringing back blocks from Sinder. CHAPTER 2, Battle of Dorados, followed by the Battle of Fifferton Dorados was just an island city massed with loads of mobs. The mobs knew the next battle was in Dorados (how they knew remains unknown). Again portals. The creepers rushed up and exploded at the portals, but this time the portal didn't break. Then a dragon comes out, but the mobs catch it by surprise by being invisible. The forces, um.... its about...... 400 zombies, 350 skeletons, 60 slimes, 9280 silverfish, 99999999999999999999999999999 villagers, 3948 iron golems, and 34 witches. Since the distraction was too great, the Ender forces got wiped out very quickly, which then the mobs go in the portal which we get to the Battle of Fifferton. Category:Blog posts